The efficient combustion of particulate fuels presents rather difficult problems that are different from those associated with liquid fuel combustion. Apart from pure particulate fuel handling difficulties, inefficient combustion is a serious problem due to variable particulate size and the fact that heat input to a solid fuel must be much higher than to a liquid fuel to sustain combustion. As a result, an efficient particulate fuel burner has not been available which will operate with a short, stable flame.